1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to a lookup engine for an information handling system. In particular, systems, devices, and methods disclosed herein may provide increased bandwidth in information handling systems by increasing the speed and number of communication paths on which a lookup is performed in a lookup engine.
2. Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
However, in certain information handling systems the bandwidth and speed of the system is limited by the lookup engine, which performs lookup algorithms on information in order to properly route the information to its destination. Consequently, there is a need for a lookup engine that can process lookups more quickly and efficiently.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.